


寝よう。

by RunningVanilla



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:06:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25356703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RunningVanilla/pseuds/RunningVanilla
Summary: wrwrd的同人。一万米高的海平面和一起死在末日的青组。





	寝よう。

大雨下了十日不止。

当人类意识到无须等到核冬天的降临这个世界便会灭亡时，倾注而下的银色雨丝早已如同巨大的蛛网般将地球笼罩，一切由这位母亲孕育而出的生命都将为她赴死且回归于她。尽管科学至今未能证明造物主的真实存在，但洪水神话的再现显然使得神创论有了几分可靠，信仰宗教者一如降水量与日俱增。

政府想要征用私人船艇用以供百姓避难，可惜早在他们发布这条消息前我们就开出了日本海。事实上所有的人类都明白即使动用全世界的船只，也并非人人得以避难。在不可抗力面前我们做出了和任意国家的领袖同样的决定，只不过比起他们要来的更为自私：为了使我们自身活得更加长久，我们抛下了我们的亲族。从理性的角度来说，这是因为我俩没有子嗣且父祖辈都已年老、无法生育。

当通过无线电了解到富士山已经被淹在了海平面以下的时候，我们正面对面坐在皮革沙发椅上，桌上是盛满烟灰的玻璃灰皿和我们在享用晚餐后还没丢掉的食品罐头。我想到：储备的应急粮食才被我们吃掉不到四分之一。然后看向了他——这艘小型私人游艇的主人，有那么几秒钟幻想出了我和他为活下去而大打出手的场景。他比我高、比我壮，除了趁他不备偷袭之外我的胜算大约没有多少。说实话，想象我们会对彼此痛下杀手或因为对方丢掉性命是种非常奇妙的感觉。

也许是因为高度的关系，这天晚上我们都辗转反侧难以入眠，直到他点亮了小夜灯后翻过身来看着我，那眼神非常的“原始”。我听说狗的祖先是狼，人的祖先是猿，我们都是动物。我和他，也不过是其中会用避孕套的两头。

我们并没有因为什么“男人的尊严”之类的问题产生矛盾，因为这里没有女人也没有其他男人。直到早晨的闹铃再次响起为止，我们睡在了同张单人床上，很挤，而且我们身上还出了汗，黏腻腻地贴在一块儿让彼此都感觉十分难受。他像平常一样坐起来抽烟，我则是躺在床上抽的，最近他抽得比以往更凶，而我抽得像他以往那样凶。

结果是我们的烟草比粮食更早地面临了危机。最后一支我猜拳输给了他，他说受潮了，味道不怎么好，但几乎把整根烟抽到只剩滤嘴。雨下得这样大而沉重，笔直地凿着世间的一切，连风也不放过，所以反倒无法打湿藏身门后的我们。他把烟头朝着甲板抛去，比赛谁能将烟嘴丢得更远是我们最近的消遣，尽管我和他谁都不记得一直保持着记录的那个到底是谁扔的。

放眼望去，似乎可以看到不少和我们的一样漂浮在海面的其他船舶，但没有哪条船敢于主动靠近彼此。我们的船已经没有动力，只能随波逐流，虽然偶尔会碰上肿胀的浮尸，但所幸没有大风大浪致使我们撞上暗礁——几天前它们还被称呼为“山”。电视与手机不是失去信号就是没电的如今，时间走得格外慢。应急食品作为零食来说滋味实在是不合格，如今没了香烟的慰藉，我们只能通过接吻来排解口中的寂寞。

“嗯……绝对是酱油鲭鱼！”

“还有压缩饼干。”

“哈？那玩意儿又没味道！”

“啊——也是，那就算你赢了吧。”

我们带上来的罐头品种不多，所以就连对这游戏也几乎快要感到腻烦了。想来他也是，因为我们保持了很长一段时间的沉默，也可能是他感到呼吸困难，所以暂时没有说话。随着我们所在的高度日渐上升，偶尔也会出现这样的情况，我们说话都不如平时大声，也不似平时吵闹了。不过我上次听见他笑得如过去那样叫我耳朵发疼就在昨夜，在那张单人床上，我发了鼻衄，和眼泪混在一起或许显得很滑稽。

我想我或许其实有在期待死亡，但我们仍像抱有希望般求生。我们没有数三声一起用锐物扎对方，也不会暴饮暴食，我们尽量想要使一切保持正常。有时，我们聊起其他的几个朋友，推测他们有没有可能乘上哪支战舰，又或者会不会已经死了。我们也会想象雨停之后的世界，我们或许会顺着大海和许多陌生人漂到同一处，然后我们会为了共处而重新建立秩序，形成社会。他说到时候想试着竞选领导人，我说苟富贵，莫忘我。

我听说人可以预感到自己的死期，神妙异常。我睡到了自然醒，然后我那因为氧气不足而昏沉了很久的脑子里突然冲入了一种猛烈的预感：我将会死在今日。我的同伴不在我身边——我们已经没有精力做激烈的运动——也不在另一张床上，所以我起来去找他，他正坐在沙发上，看着玻璃窗外的豪雨。我走过去坐到他的对面，同他说我想要他陪我去甲板上。

“走吧。”

于是，我们费了很大力气来到甲板上，天空是黑色的，像一块永远都绞不干的脏抹布。我们并排躺下，身上很快就湿透了，只是稍张开嘴，雨就灌入我们体内，现在我们与它同个温度。不知怎的，之前被我们丢弃的烟头在此刻看起来很像肥蛆，我忍不住问他：“你说我们现在祈祷还有用吗？”他先是说“我猜我们漂到了朝鲜。”然后才反问道：你信什么？

我说，赌一顿烤肉，在夏威夷。然后我们不再交流，开始呼吸。急促的呼吸声一时间甚至盖过雨声，回荡在我的身体之中，使我再听不见他的了。


End file.
